


Fuck. Marry. Kill.

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: If you are not familiar with the Facebook/Highschool game sensation Fuck Marry Kill then google it. This is a collection of short stories based on the aforementioned premise of which turtle bae I would Fuck, Marry and or Kill. This idea was commandeered with the permission of the fabulous xMorsmordr3. Please give her original series a read once she posts it.





	1. Fuck.

You lie naked on the bed crying. Mikey climbed through your window after your ex left. The orange ninja leaned against the headboard and pulled your weeping form into his arms.

“Fuck that guy. He was never good enough for you.”

“It’s my fault. I just can’t have an orgasm,” you sniffle. “I’m broken and I lied about it.”

You and Mikey had a strange non-relationship.

“You just didn’t want to bruise his already fragile ego, coco puff. If he can’t understand that then fuck him.”

Sometimes it was easy to forget he was so much younger than you.

You knew he was right but that didn’t make the break up any less painful. “When did you get so smart, Mikey?”

‘This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just accepted my affections 3 years ago,’ Mikey thought.

The youngest ninja laughed, “When I fell for you.”

You sat up and smacked his shoulder. “Mikey don’t,” you sighed. “Besides, how can you be so flirty when I look like this?” you asked waving your hand at your teary smile.

He slowly raked his eyes over your full figured form,”You have always been and will always be beautiful to me.”

You blush suddenly very aware of your lack of clothes. Quickly you snatched the sheet up to cover you. You weren’t shy because you were chubby and it wasn’t the first time he’d seen you naked but the look he was giving you at the moment usually meant trouble.

He sighed, “Dammit, Y/N. I’m not a little boy anymore. I’m 23. You don’t have to act like this.”

“Mikey, I’m old enough to be your mom. I just-” he interrupted you with a kiss. He was so fast you don’t know how you ended up pressed so tight against him. His hands squeezing you just right, making you moan into his mouth.

‘No no no,’ you thought. ‘This is wrong. I’m so much older than him. We shouldn’t.’

Mikey gripped your ass tight forcing you grind against him. You quivered in his arms.

“Do it again,” he breathed against your lips, pressing his hips up into you. “Make that noise again, please,” he begged.

“Mikey, no,” you started between kisses,” your too young.” He chased after your lips eventually pinning you to the bed. “Mikey, fuck, we can’t- .” He shoved a finger into your snatch cutting off your protest, fingering you hard and fast. 

‘Oh, fuck… I never expected him to be so good at this.’

“NO,” He argued. “I listened when I told you I loved you when I was 17,” his hand massages your breast rolling your nipple between his fingers making you writhe under him.

“I listened when I turned 18 and you slapped me for stealing a kiss under the mistletoe.” He fingers you harder, slamming into a sweet spot you didn’t know existed.

“I listened when I was 20 and you said I should at least try to find a girl my age but I don’t want a girl my age I want you.” He thumbs your clit vigorously and you grip his arm torn between what feels so right and so wrong.

“I backed off and watched you fuck this guy because I thought he made you happy but I can’t anymore Y/N.” At some point in his tirade he unsheathed his cock.

“You want to know why you couldn’t cum with him?” He says lining himself up with your entrance and sheathing himself to the hilt inside you in one slow easy push. You shudder violently, instinctively wrapping your legs around him as he settles over you.

“Because he isn’t me,” he whispers in your ear with his cheek pressed against yours.

You knew he was right. Your body was humming with pleasure the moment he placed his lips on yours, however, he didn’t give you any time to dwell on it.

He set a desperate pace holding you around your middle as if he thought you still might run from him. His member stretched you perfectly and you mewled with every thrust. He seemed to know exactly where every button was located.

“See?” he panted pulling back to look at you, “I know he didn’t make you feel like this.”

You ran your hands down his shell as he nipped at your neck and bit your shoulder. The pleasure pain made you clench and he fucked you harder.

“Mikey,” you whimpered almost ashamed that he had the ability to do what a grown man seemed to be incapable of.

“Let go, y/n ” he begged grabbing your curls and pulling them back to expose more of your neck to his kisses. He ground his pelvis into you. The rough texture of his plastron rubbing your clit with just the right amount of pressure. He released your hair to tweak your nipple and you bit his neck to keep from screaming from the pleasure.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Mikey cried pulling back and arranging you so he could fuck you even deeper. He held tight to your hips as he did. Your whimpers turned to full fledged moans and you hid your face in the covers. You were almost there he could feel it. He could see your toes curling.

“Oh fuck, Mikey,” you pleaded in a high pitched whine, for what you weren’t sure. You felt like either way you’d fall apart.

“Y/N,” He said tone sharp as he drilled into you, “Stop. Fighting. It.” He commanded, punctuating each word with a hard deep thrust that landed directly on your sweet spot. The last word sending you into oblivion.

When you came to Mikey’s soft cock was still inside you. He had you cradled to his chest. Whispering sweet words into your ear as you slept.

“Hey, there’s my chocolate swiss roll,” he soothed as you stirred. You could only smile and shake your head. You still felt uneasy about the age gap but he was right. He was certainly not a child anymore.


	2. Marry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory

It was one of those rare afternoons where Donnie wasn’t sequestered away in his lab and Raphael wasn’t brooding in his room over Leo’s latest offense. You entered the lair to find them going at each other full tilt in the dojo. They seemed to notice you simultaneously and paused to say hello.

Donnie swept you up into his arms and Raph encircled you both in a tight sweaty hug. You giggled into Donnie’s kiss as Raph covered your neck with little pecks before they set you back on the floor. You bounced off to the wall, kicked off your shoes and got comfortable to watch the boys spar.

It was warm and floor was cool and soon you drifted off to sleep. As thier spar ended Raphael pointed to you and signaled Donatello to be quiet. Stealthily the taller turtle left the dojo to give Leo the signal to get everyone into the main room.

When Donnie came back Raphael knelt down and brushed your curls from your face. You stirred but didn’t wake. He pressed a firm kiss to your lips. You moaned softly but still didn’t open your eyes.

“Well at least we know this isn’t a movie,” Donnie joked and Raph glared at him. 

“Ya know what we should do.”

“You know she hates when we do that.”

“Well I tried da nice way.”

Donnie sighed with a small smile at your light snoring, “That’s true… Sort of… Let’s just hope she will be too distracted to be angry.”

You woke kicking and giggling as they tickle your feet.

“Dammit guys,” you gasped trying to roll away,”Stop,” you laughed, “I’m gonna wet myself.”

“We’ll let you go,” Donnie said laughing but never relenting.

“But ya gotta answer a question first,” Raph finished.

“Anything, ANYTHING!” you squealed and they let go.

“Will you/ya marry us?” they said in unison.

You were glaring through your giggles plotting your revenge when you started to process the question,”What?”

“It would make us da happiest turtles,” Raph started

“Nay, Men,” Donnie corrected.

Raph frowned. “It would make us da happiest men in the world, if ya’d agree to be our wife.”

You were stunned, tears sprung to your eyes and for a moment you couldn’t breath

“yes,” you whispered with what little air remained in your lungs. Blinking through the blur of tears, “Yes. YES!” you cried throwing yourself into their open arms. Raph pulled you into his lap as your body shook with sobbing laughter.

“I told you it’d be too much,” Donnie said rubbing your back.

“I’m okay,” you sniffled into Raphs plastron. His low churr vibrating through you. Soothing you.

They waited until you pulled away first to set you back on the mat before lifting your feet and slipping identical anklets over each one. They were made of amethyst and garnet beads with a titanium disc bead molded with the initial D on the left and R on the right.

“So no matta where our paths lead,” Raph started.

“We take every step together,” Donnie finished.

You couldn’t speak. You were afraid if you did the dream would end. A fresh wave of emotion swept over you and this time Donnie cradled you until Mikey’s voice rang through the lair.

“SHE SAID YES!!!!!” He yelled and cheers erupted from the other room.

You laughed through your sniffles as the events of the past two weeks all started to make sense. Waking up to Donnie measure your feet. Raphs impromptu tickle attacks. Them suddenly spending more time together than usual without you. That conversation in the lab that abruptly stopped when you came in. You couldn’t believe they were planning this the whole time.

You pulled away to cover their faces in kisses ending up in a cuddle pile.

“Cuddle later guys. The candles are melting,” Mikey complained.

Raph stood with you in his arms and carried you into the main room. Donnie held your hand the whole time. April and Casey were holding a cake that read congratulations. Splinter and Leo stood by the couch smiling and Mikey was in the middle snapping pictures of you guys with Donnie’s camera.

You all sat down to cut the cake and drink champagne. Splinter raised a toast triggering another wave of tears,“Welcome home my daughter.” 

The night wore on with song and dance. Your anklets clicked and jingled as you were spun around and traded between partners. It was wonderful but overwhelming. You snuck off to Donnie’s lab to breath for a moment. Eventually the boys found you lost in thought at Donnie’s workstation.

“What is it, dove?”

You looked over to your brown eyed lover. “I don’t know what to get you guys. Jewelry seems impractical with your anatomies.”

Donnie smiled and Raph turned the chair to stand in front of you.

“Take them off,” he whispered pointing to his foot wraps.

With a confused expression you did what he said.

Y/N was tattooed on his left foot. Donatello on his right. 

Donatello, foot wraps already removed, lifted you out of the chair and stood you between them.

Y/N was tattooed on his right. Raphael on his left.

You all stood in a triangle staring at your feet. Now Donnie’s two day disappearance and Raph doing everything in his power to distract you and the following weekend where the same thing happened except you were left with Donnie made so much sense.

Again you were speechless. Staring down at their permanent declarations for you and each other.

“We were gonna show ya later…”

“You have to take me to the same person,” you said in a firm voice.

They frowned. “You don’t have to do thi-”Donnie said but you cut him off with a glare.

He looked at Raph for back up. “Oh nah, I know betta then to mess with that look.”

“You are going to be absolutely no help when the kids come,” Donnie complained.

“Whaddaya mean? I’m gonna be plenty help.”

“Sure you are. Heaven forbid it’s a girl. You’ll be wrapped around her pinky finger before she takes her first breath.”

Raph pushed Donnie. Donnie pushed back. You decided to stay out of this one and went back to the party.

You flopped onto the couch next to April. “Where are the guys?” she asked just before a loud crash sounded from the lab.

“You are so helping me fix that!” Donnie yelled in the distance.

“Never mind,” April said laughing.

“The peace was nice while it lasted,” said Splinter.


	3. Kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH 
> 
> I was not nice about this. This fic is GRAPHIC. Read at your own risk.

Our tongues tangoed in the moonlight. His hands roaming my body, greedily palming my curves like a dragon hoarding a prized treasure. He tasted of whiskey and hubris. The sound of his moan as I playfully bit his lower lip made me shudder. He mistook it for arousal. He ruched up my skirt to my hips and slid his hand between my thighs, roughly palming my sex. The groan that slipped was a protest he swallowed like smooth wine.

‘Shouldn’t be long now,’ I thought to myself, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him deeper in the kiss. He reciprocated by pinning me to the wall of the roof access.

“I knew you’d make the right choice, the better choice,” he purred, blue-eyes boring into mine as if searching for salvation.

I smiled and claimed his lips again still feigning intoxication. The minutes seem to go on forever with him rutting against my clothed sex.

‘Patience, Y/N, remember your training.’ 

His first cough was against my lips. I watched him stumble backward covering his mouth as he continued to wretch.

His blood shined black like ink in the moonlight against the rough texture of his palm. I stood motionless watching him collapse to his knees as the coughing grew worse. He looked up to me with bloodshot eyes full of accusation. I smirked.

He charged at me and I easily stepped out of the way. He was clumsy and uncoordinated now that the convulsions were racking his huge form. None of the grace and precision he possessed as a ninja only minutes ago.

He leaned heavily against an air shaft, breath ragged and dark foam dripping from his once beautiful lips. 

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you, Leo?” I mocked dropping the act of inebriation. “Just had to prove your point. Had to be the best.”

He choked and gasped on his melting tongue in an attempt to communicate. He fell prone on the floor of the rooftop now, gurgling on his own fluids.

I stalk around him as he trembles, observing his last breaths. Noting the lack of remorse I feel at the sight of his tear stained cheeks illuminated in the streetlights. 

“Well, Leo. How does victory taste?” I inquire standing over his body, feeling like a murderess in an old 20′s whodunit film, as his eyes roll back in his skull and he grows still. 

“Was it as sweet as you imagined?” I ask his still warm vessel. I stare for a long moment at his swollen tongue and distended features. Still, I feel nothing for him.

I looked up to find my master silently watching the scene unfold. I walk over to my lover swiveling my hips far more than necessary and pull off his spiked helmet. Brown eyes stare down at me with a mirthless smile as I raise myself on tip toe to steal a kiss.

He rejects me with one large green finger over my lips and then he grabs my jaw opening my mouth and pouring a vial of liquid down my throat.

“You wouldn’t want to kill me too? Would you, dove?”

I lick the rest of the antidote off my lips and he chuckles before claiming my mouth in a brutal kiss.

When the need for air finally defeats the need for our lips to stay connected he holds me tight. “Finally, this ridiculous feud is over. Ten years and too many lives later but still…it’s over,” I breath into his armored plastron. 

“Indeed, my darling,” Master Shredder chortled staring at his brothers corpse.

Quizzically, you look up at the tallest of the turtles and he looks at you as he pulls his helmet back on, “He always said you were poison.”


End file.
